1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photovoltaic power generation systems, and particularly to a neuro-fuzzy control system for a grid connected photovoltaic (PV) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of increasing environmental concern, price volatility and carbon impact of fossil fuels, the development of renewable energy based Distributed Generation (DG) is moving fast to meet the worldwide urgent needs of utilizing clean energy sources and minimizing costs. Solar energy is among the promising renewable energy sources, and photovoltaic (PV) systems provide the most direct method to convert solar energy into electrical energy without environmental contamination. The converted electrical power produced by a PV system can be injected to the grid if it meets the grid code. In order to do so, controlling the power electronics blocks that are used for grid integration is vital in order to get the maximum output of the solar energy.
Thus, a neuro-fuzzy control system for grid-connected photovoltaic systems solving the aforementioned problems is desired.